Whisper
by Paty-kon-chan
Summary: Song fic com a música Whisper, da luta entre Hinata e Neji, do ponto de vista da Hinata. Espero que gostem! Aviso: A música não tem muito haver com a fic. Por que eu botei? Simples, ela me ispirou!


**Antes de mais nada Naruto não me pertence, nem a música Whisper e se pertencesse eu viveria como o Riquinho Rico!**

_A música Whisper pertence a banda Evanescence, todos os créditos a ela._

Espero que gostem dessa song! Ela se passa na luta da Hinata com o Neji, é um POV da Hinata...

Bem espero que gostem! Bem a musica... não tem muito haver com a história mas ela que me inspirou para escrever. Agora o por que não faço idéia! n.n

Bem vamos a song!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fugir. Tudo o que eu quero agora é fugir. Esses olhares sobre mim... esses olhos sobre mim... Por que o destino conspira contra mim...?

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_[Me pegue enquanto eu caio_

_Me diga que você está aqui e que está tudo acabado_

_agora_

_Falando da atmosfera_

_Ninguém está aqui e eu caio dentro de mim mesmo_

_Essa verdade me leva_

_Á loucura_

_Eu sei que eu posso parar a dor_

_Se eu quiser que tudo desapareça_

Ele percebeu meu medo. Ele diz que sou fraca... que não sirvo para nada... que serei sempre uma fracassada... me sinto humilhada! Mas... mas é verdade...?

_Don't turn away_

_[Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_[Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_[G__od knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_[Never sleep never die_

_[Não vire_

_(Não se entregue à dor)_

_Não tente esconder_

_(Mesmo que eles estejam gritando o seu nome)_

_Não feche os seus olhos_

_(Deus sabe que mentiras se encontra atrás deles)_

_Não apague as luzes_

_(Nunca durma, nunca morra)_

Tento engolir as lágrimas, mas sinto elas se formando no canto dos meus olhos... Medo... medo tudo o que eu tenho nesse momento é medo... não quero ter que lutar... não vale a pena...

Desistir! Mas... que sensação é essa? Deveria eu desistir? Mas... eu não quero desistir! Não depois de tudo o que eu passei eu não poderia desistir...

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But s__omehow I know that there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_[Eu estou aterrorizado pelo que eu vi_

_Mas de algum jeito eu sei_

_Que tem mais para vir_

_Imobilizado pelo meu medo_

_E logo serei_

_Cega por lágrimas_

_Eu posso parar a dor _

_Se eu quiser tudo vai embora_

Digo que quis mudar a mim mesma para o meu nee-san... e ele me diz coisas cruéis... Deveria eu desistir? Abandonar tudo? Afinal sou um nada não sou?

Ouço alguém gritar meu nome. Ergo a minha cabeça e vejo Naruto. Seu sorriso... me conforta... suas palavras me dão forças... não vou desistir por você Naruto... porque eu admiro você...

_Don't turn away_

_[Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_[Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_[God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_[Never sleep never die_

_[Não vire_

_(Não se entregue à dor)_

_Não tente esconder_

_(Mesmo que eles estejam gritando o seu nome)_

_Não feche os seus olhos_

_(Deus sabe que mentiras se encontra atrás deles)_

_Não apague as luzes_

_(Nunca durma, nunca morra)_

Começo a lutar com o meu irmão. Ele é realmente forte... mas não vou desistir não agora! Droga! Meu peito dói! Sinto-me fraca... Medo... novamente o medo me domina... não! não vou me entregar!

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me shall I give in_

_Upon my end shall I begin_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end_

_[Anjos caídos no meu pé_

_Vozes suspiradas nos meus ouvidos_

_Morte diante dos meus olhos_

_Deitando perto de mim eu sinto medo_

_Ela acena à mim_

_Devo eu entregar?_

_Sobre o meu fim devo eu começar?_

_Esquecendo por tudo que eu cai_

_Eu subo para conhecer o meu fim_

Outro golpe. Sinto meu chakra parar. Ele... ele bloqueou meu chakra. Mas agora eu vejo tudo claramente. Não sou quem sofre... não sou eu quem tem medo... é ele... medo e repulsa de seu destino...

Digo isso a ele. Ele me atacou não tive nem tempo de desviar. Todos os senseis estão ali... ele diz algo que não entendo... Vejo Naruto correndo até mim e uma profunda dor no peito... Algo escapa de meus lábios... Medo... ainda tenho medo... mas...

_Don't turn away_

_[Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_[Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_[God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_

_[Não vire_

_(Não se entregue à dor)_

_Não tente esconder_

_(Mesmo que eles estejam gritando o seu nome)_

_Não feche os seus olhos_

_(Deus sabe que mentiras se encontra atrás deles)_

_Não apague as luzes_

_(Nunca durma, nunca morra)_

Por que não lutar contra ele? Não é mesmo... irmão Neji?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olá pessoal! Espero que gostem dessa song! Sei que a musica não tem muito haver com a história, mas eu estava ouvindo ela quando eu escrevi! Portanto se odiarem não me matem! x.x

Eu realmente gostei de escrever songs! _Talvez eu faça uma coletânea nessa fic. Varias songs com as músicas de Evanescence. O que vocês acham? Sua opinião é importante! _

Bem... reviews? Well se quiserem é claro...

Já ne!


End file.
